Michelle the Wolf
Michelle the Wolf is a Fan Based Character made by http://nightottsel.deviantart.com/ Basic info *'Name:' Michelle Faine *'Nick Name:' Shelly *'Race:' Wolf *'Sexuality:' Straight *'Martial Status:' Taken (by Simoon Iguana)''' *'Age:' 17 *'Occupation:' Warrior *'Residence:' Oak Village *'Alignment:' Good. *'Date of Birth: ' 7th Nov 2003 *'Birthplace:' Planet Mobius. *'IQ:' 80-90 *'Team:' Team Purity Background story Michelle's history is not a happy one. Being born with three tails. Actually..There was one born before her. Nichelle her Big sister. Michelle was born after her..also with three tails. Debbie raised them both, Because when a wolf in the tribe is born with three tails its VERY rare and yet very special. Michelle grew up with her best friend Kanika, while Nichelle grew up a bit lonely. However their Father Xangis thought his daughters to be cursed because of the three tails and tried to kill them. Debbie prevented this from happening and soon fought her own lover. She won and banished him from the tribe. Afraid for her daughters, she sent she got a messenger to take Nichelle to another tribe to be raised by 'Debs' (Debbie's Opposite) who become Nichelle's Step Mother. Michelle grew up a happy life until around the teenage age, her friend Kanika turned on her and began to bully her. Michelle couldn't understand why, got very upset and ran off. Over the years Michelle tried to run away from home, the Elder finding her and bringing her back. Her Mother got her a job within the Wolf Nursery were Michelle became friends with 'Nurse Nancy' who was the 'Auntie' of a little wolf pup named 'Charla' ( Aged 6-7 ). Charla grew very fond of Michelle and considered her like a big sister, she also hated the fact her Michelle was bullied. One night Michelle decided to go for a night stroll, when she was dragged into bushes by Kanika and her gang and beaten to bloody tears. They left her there laughing She didn't return home and was found by Elder Marko. Marko got the story out of her and told her Mother. From then on her Mother vowed to protect her the best she could. So Michelle spent most of her time inside the caves, helping Marko making healing medicines and helping Nurse Nancy with the kids in the nursery. Soon her Mother leaves for war against the Scarlett tribe, Michelle doesn't want her to go but knows she must. The next day Michelle is confronted by Kanika again, Kanika challenges her to a fight, but Michelle refused. Kanika calling her a coward provokes the fight and Michelle having just about enough of her fights back. Surprising everyone to what power she had. Even Kanika and also..herself. That's when Michelle decided she had enough. Taking her Mother's locket she left the pack, only to be taunted one last time by Kanika, now furious for Michelle beating her in a fight. Michelle gives her a glare before leaving, little Charla following along behind Michelle. Kanika vows to find her, as her torment wasn't ended. Michelle now feeling freedom now resides in a forest wandering round, Along with Charla their only food is apple and berries, though at times though she doesn't wish to hunt. Shes does, if she can as wolves do need meat to survive. Plus she needs to Teach Charla how to hunt as well. Michelle and Charla remain together but when Michelle runs into Purity and Flinzy, she has to take Charla home as some of the missions 'Team Purity' did were quite Dangerous. But she promised Charla to return to the tribe on day to see her. Abilities Tail whack/Tail defence Michelle turns and whacks her enemy with such force it knocks them over, she can't fly like tails, as she is too heavy so she uses her tails as weapons, she can also put them in front of her and defend with them. X Claw Michelle charges with her arms over one another with claws out and strikes down and outwards so the mark is like an X shape. Slide Kick/Claw Michelle will dash towards the enemy thinking she will strike the upper body, however when timed right, she crouchd down and sort of skid along the floor, knocking into the enemies legs to knock them down, or swipe them with her claws if missed. Play About Kinda in a taunting way, Michelle will be innocent to the enemy and when their guardis down she strikes. Sometimes she'll run about going "Over here" No here!" to confuse the enemy then strike them. Forms Berserk Michelle This is caused by rage which is a mixture of fear, anger, sorrow, torment & pain. Berserk Michelle is a Killing Machine and will attack -anyone- including her friends. The only way to stop her is to knock her out. Any pain Berserk receives is not felt, when Michelle reverts back to normal, she can feel ALL the pain. There is always a signal if Berserk is going to come out..Michelle's eyes will flicker green and Michelle herself will try her VERY best to hold the beats back. If she returns to normal and finds blood on her, she panics. Sensar Michelle This happens when Michelle is weak, upset and hurt, plus determined. Sensar Michelle comes when Michelle's friends need help, for example if Michelle saw one of her friends getting battered around and she was too weak to help since she had been beaten, Michelle's determination and sandess will build up, and Sensar Michelle comes. Sensar Michelle hovers in front of her friends, but will not make the first move, she will only attack if the enemy does first, however this leaves Michelle energyless afterwards. Sensar CANNOT speak and speaks in sign language. Sensar is ACTUALLY Michelle's great grandmother Melek within her body, helping her in spirit. Like Berserk any pain Sensar receives, is not felt and only felt when Michelle returns to normal. Personality Michelle is a cute, innocent and Playful wolf. She is a child at heart and has a heart of gold. She always tries to see the good in people. She is always friendly to people she meets, yet can be somewhat shy / timid. She is always kind and very caring to her friends, in a way she has a motherly-like nature. She loves hugs, adores butterflies and likes to learn new things. However Michelle can sometimes have a bit of a clumsy side to her, so things end up broken or falling over her own feet. She is a bubbly girl and can be a bit loud at times, however she can have her quiet moments which people get worried about since she is normally hyper and loud. She dislikes violence very much and would rather 'talk' things out. However if this fails, then she knows she has to fight. She dislikes liars and doesn't like being shouted at. Her biggest dislike is Bullies. Interactions with other characters Simoon Tao Michelle and Simoon's relationship is one of innocence and playfulness. They teach one another as well. Simoon teaches Michelle how to make things technology wise while Michelle teaches him the ways of nature. They love to cuddle, hug, nuzzle & snuggle. Team Purity Members Team Purity contains 3 members. Becky the Hedgehog, Michelle the Wolf, and Flinzy the Tiger. Becky is the leader, and speed member. Michelle is the power member. Flinzy is the flight member. Other members Hannah the Echidna: The first, and original flight member of Team Purity was Hannah the Echidna. She later got replaced with Flinzy. Karri the Cockatoo: Whenever Flinzy is away, Karri the Cockatoo comes in to be the flight member of Team Purity Facts *Michelle is born with Berserk, it was in her genes *Michelle CANNOT fly like Tails. She is a wolf, wolf equals power. *Michelle has scars on her belly, however they are hidden by her fur. *Michelle is often STILL mistaken for a fox. *Michelle's Mother was originally 'dead' after the war. Now she isn't. Kanika tells Michelle her Mother IS dead when clearly..her Mother is a live and remaining hidden acting as a guardian and waiting for the right time to show her face. *Michelle may not be with Espio anymore, but, they can still be drawn together. Gallery 10 Million Fireglies by puritylf4.jpg|Michelle the Wolf Debbie And Shelly by NightOttsel.jpg|Young Michelle with her Mother Debbie Update 10 Years On Shelly by NightOttsel.png|Future Michelle Michelle s .jpg|Michelle the Wolf Category:Wolfs